Wireless communication between a pair of hearing aids and various electrical appliances is known from European patent application no.: EP 1 460 769. This patent application discloses a mobile transceiver comprising a number of receivers receiving electrical or electro-magnetic signals carrying audio signals. The mobile transceiver further comprises a prioritising module assigning a priority to audio signals received by the receivers so as to ensure that essential information is communicated before general information. In one embodiment of the mobile transceiver comprises a positioning means determining current geographic position and the prioritising module is designed to assign a priority value to a received audio signal according to determined current geographic position.
Further, German patent application no.: DE 102 22 408, discloses a hearing aid system with a radio interface enabling communication with external household appliances. The disclosed system enables a plurality of hearing aid users to connect through their hearing aids to a communication bus for individually controlling household appliances through the communication bus. The hearing aids connect wirelessly to the communication bus and receive status information from the household devices, such as “incoming telephone call” or “heating on”. The hearing aids in addition may transmit control signals to the household devices by depression of button on hearing aids or by vocal control.
Even though the above hearing aid systems provide extended possibilities for the hearing impaired, further advances may be achieved. For example, the problem still remains in providing a wirelessly communicating module or unit within the limited space of a hearing aid. This problem is not addressed in the above patent applications, and therefore the hearing aids in the context of the above referred systems still require physical add-on technology.